Sometimes Emotions Are Hard To Handle
by aethkr
Summary: Bloom gets some bad news from Sky. Someone messes with Bloom and Sky's meeting when Bloom knows the truth. After a while, Bloom falls into a coma. The Winx and Sky desert her, what will the remaining four do? Will their love strengthen throughout their journey? Will they save Bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: " _Sometimes, Emotions Are Hard To Handle"_

Bloom gets some bad news from Sky. Someone messes with Bloom and Sky's meeting when Bloom knows the truth. Who is behind it? What is their true motive?

Bloom POV

 _Hi there. I'm Bloom Peters, child of Mike and Vanessa Peters. They aren't really my real parents, but I consider them as my real parents because of how much time I spent with them. They love me and I love them._

 _I am part of a group called Winx Club, consists of my friends and I. We go to a school called Alfea. It isn't on Earth though. It isn't in our dimension. It was in the Magical Dimension where there are more planets than our Solar System. A place where magic exists, I am the holder of the Dragon Flame. The most powerful power known in this dimension._

 _My real home planet is Domino or Sparks. My real parents are Marion and Oritel. I was able to free them from Oblivion just a few months back, I was insistent in freeing them and saving my home planet. And I succeeded with a help of my friends and their boyfriends. I have a boyfriend as well, his name is Sky. Prince of Eraklyon and a charming one as a matter of fact. Anyways, that's all for today now. My roommate is about to wake up._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Bloom_

I slowly closed my diary as I realized that Flora was going to wake up, my third year in Alfea was going great! Grades were good, Sky and I are good, well, no evil is attacking so that's great!

"Oh Bloom. You're up." Flora said as I smiled happily.

"Yep, so happy!" I replied, I started hopping due to me being really happy.

"BLOOM!" called Stella as she banged on our bedroom door. "YOU GUYS ARE LATE!"

We quickly dressed ourselves and came with her into Professor Palladium's class. I didn't really had the mood to listen. My gut was telling me something bad would happen. Something very bad. I didn't hear Professor Palladium calling me till he was actually in my face.

"Ms. Bloom?" Palladium called for I think according to some whispers the fourth time now.

"Yea..yeah Professor?" I stuttered.

"Did you hear anything I said?" He asked.

"Why can't you just drop that question?" I thought at the back of my head.

"Ye..yes." I answered, shivering and irritated.

"What is the answer to my question then?" He asked again, keeping eye contact. I was silent and was silently tapping my foot to the floor.

"See Ms. Bloom, nothing. Pay attention okay? Class dismissed." Palladium announced, I was happy to get out of there! I could see my friends trying to get my attention but no, I want some time alone.

When I lost sight of them, I just sat down and stared into the sky. My phone rang and when I answered it, it was Sky. I answered it my phone and listened to Sky.

"Bloom?" Sky called, he sounded worried.

"Sky? What's wrong?" I asked, worried as well.

"Well, I...ummm..." Sky stuttered, I can hear someone yell "Just say it Sky!" in the background.

"What is it?" I asked again, raising my voice a bit.

Taking a deep breathe he said something that would scar me for the rest of my life.

"Oritel and Marion killed Vanessa and Mike."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, I think the whole campus heard me. All heads turn to me and my friends ran towards me.

"Bad move..." I whispered to myself. Oh wait, Sky is still on the phone!

"Sky?" I called out.

"Bloom? I can explain later. Meet me at the coffee shop at 2PM tomorrow alright? Love you." He explained as the call ended. I ran towards the crowd, but I didn't want to go TO them. I wanted to tuck myself to bed and just sleep then wake up and wish this was all just a dream.

"They killed my parents. Oritel and Marion killed my parents." Was the thought flooding my mind as I ran heading to our dorm. As soon as I arrived, I slammed the door and cried for hours in my room shared with Flora. I can hear my friends begging me to unlock the door and saying that they heard me scream.

"Leave me alone!" Was all I shouted, I wanted to be alone. My parents were dead, the ones who raised me from the beginning despite my differences, the ones who understood me the most, the ones who loved me the most — dead in just a couple of minutes and said to me in a matter of seconds.

I was shocked and heartbroken, scared and upset, alone and insecure. Emotions flood me all at once, tears roll down my cheeks. The next thing I know was that Flora was beside me together with the rest of the girls. I didn't want them near me so I backed up to the corner of the room.

"It's okay sweetie, it's us." Flora said, trying to comfort me.

"No just no just NO!" I finally snapped. I tucked myself into bed and slept for a brighter tomorrow, wishing this was all just a nightmare.

I wake up.

I notice my surroundings. Bright and filled with emptiness. I see my sister, Daphne.

"Bloom...I am so..sorry…." Daphne apologized, hurt is the first emotion you can see. However I overlooked that.

"No you are not! Do you know how much I valued Oritel and Marion? How much I respected them? How much I cared for them? How much I LOVED them? AND THEN THEY TRY TO KILL MY PARENTS? YOU THINK THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT?!" I yelled back, hurt.

"You couldn't at least stop them…." I mumbled to myself as I wake in my bed.

"Bloom? Are you okay? At least tell me what happened." begged Flora.

"I'm okay. It's just that I don't want to talk about it right now." I explained, Flora let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay sweetie, but if you need anything. I'm right here okay?" said Flora as she slowly closed the door to our dorm. Leaving me all alone. It wasn't really a school day today.

It was 12NN anyways. Wait a minute! I had a meeting with Sky at 2!

I quickly took a bath and changed my clothes. I saw my friends walking towards the canteen.

No time was worth loosing though, so I tried as much as I can to not hit them but I think I hit them.

"Oh great," I muttered, looking back to see a small group of people or my friends chasing me. I think of a way to get them off my tail.

"Sorry! I need to get somewhere!" I said to them, giving a look that says "please-don't-follow-me." They just nodded and left me be.

"Sky?"

I was a few minutes late to our little meeting at the coffee shop.

"Bloom! There you are, now let me tell you the story." Sky said, holding my hand.

 _Sky's POV_

 _A small party was being held in Domino for the Winx Club because of their sacrifices to the Magical Universe along with their friends._

 _I was one of the first invited and among that list, Bloom's adopted parents — Vanessa and Mike, were also invited by Daphne who thought it would be wonderful to have Bloom's parents here._

 _Little did anyone know that Marion and Oritel were hiding a secret from everyone the whole time. They hated Bloom's adopted parents. They thought that her adopted parents always took away their spotlight._

" _This will be the best party ever!" Daphne exclaimed to my cousin Thoren, who smiled and agreed._

" _It will Daph, without your sister and their club. We wouldn't be celebrating!" He said happily, when he saw me. He gestured me to come over._

" _Congrats Sky, take care of Bloom okay?" Daphne said jokingly._

" _I will Daph, I will be the best husband she ever had!" I declared._

" _Oooohhh, that's interesting." joked Thoren. I gave him a quick look._

" _Guys..." Daphne started, this doesn't seem like good news at all._

" _Where is everyone? Like, this is the main hall!" explained Daphne, we are scared. What happened?_

" _Sky…." came a voice from not so far, we turned around and saw Mike and Vanessa drenched in blood._

" _Mike?! Vanessa?! What happened?! Who did this to you?" asked Daphne, she was worried._

 _We all knew one thing was going to happen to them._

 _They were going to die._

" _Who did it?" asked Daphne again._

" _Marion…..and…..Oritel." finished Vanessa as they both closed their eyes._

" _How will we tell this to Bloom?!" I asked, panicking._

" _You call her!" replied Thoren. "After all, you are her suitor so she would take it better than us."_

" _Okay, it's worth a try." I admitted, I dialed Bloom's number and waited for her to pick up._

 _Finally, she answered._

" _Bloom?" I was worried._

" _Sky? What's wrong?" Bloom asked, sensing the tension._

" _Well, I..ummm..." I stuttered, how could I explain it to her? Suddenly, Thoren yelled "Just say it Sky!"_

" _What is it?" Bloom demanded, she was getting irritated I thought._

 _I took a deep breathe and said "Oritel and Marion killed Vanessa and Mike."_

" _WHAT?!" She screamed, gosh that was loud._

" _Bad move…." I can hear her mumble to herself. Maybe the whole campus heard her._

" _Sky?" She called._

" _Bloom?" I started. "I can explain later. Meet me at the coffee shop at 2PM tomorrow alright? Love you."_

 **Bloom POV**

"And that's how it happened." finished Sky, holding my hand even tighter.

My parents thought my adopted parents stole the spotlight and killed them because of jealousy! The nerve of them!

I drank the drink I ordered. I started to feel weird.

I tensed up. My body started shaking and I felt like I was going to explode! I felt dizzy and light-headed.

"Bloom? Bloom!?" said Sky panicking. "Are you okay?!"

I would've answered but I already fainted.

I opened my eyes and saw myself in Alfea's clinic. I heard some people talking but I closed my eyes just to hear them.

"My calculations say that Bloom must be awake at any time now." Tecna calculated.

"Tecna too technical." complained Stella.

"That is the 10th time you have said that Stell!" Musa and Aisha groaned. Flora was just silent because of the treatment she was given this morning.

"Maybe I treated her wrong...well, she is sensitive." I thought and regretted how I sounded towards Flora.

"Flora? Is everything okay?" asked Aisha, concerned for their brunette friend.

"Yeah...it's just, what happens if she doesn't wake up? It's been 2 days Aisha, two days." She admitted, I was shocked. Time to talk.

"I have been out for two days?" I said out loud, Flora's face suddenly become happy and hugged me.

"Bloom! You're finally awake!" exclaimed Flora. Stella and Flora were rushing to hug me but Flora gave me a quick hug.

While Stella….

"Stel...ah! I need e….hr!" I shouted, making her suddenly go back. She quickly apologized.

"So, why did you pass out Bloom? And what's with the funny business a few days back?" asked Tecna, making eye contact with me. I felt nervous.

"I….I….my…." I stuttered to explain as I quickly ran for Flora and cried on her shoulder. Flora gave them the look and just tried to calm me down.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" She asked in a much more calmer way.

"I don't know…." I started. "When I drank the dri...drink I order...ordered, I….felt weir...weird. And when I accidently….bumped you...you guys, it was...because my adop...adopted parents...were killed….by my...bir...birth parents."

The faces on my friends changed completely as I continued to cry. Flora — being the most mature, recovered quickly.

"We're sorry for your loss." Flora apologized. "Do you know their motive?"

"Well...it's...bec...because that the...they felt that my….adopted...pa..parents always….took their….supposed…."spo...spotlight." I stuttered.

"THE NERVE OF THEM!" Stella exploded, Aisha and Musa rushed to Stella and held her from becoming insane. But she wouldn't budge, they all turned to me.

"Stella….." I called.

"STELLA!" I shouted, she became a statue.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

 _ **ring ring ring**_

"Sk...sky?" I said, slightly panicking.

"Bloom? I know why you passed out and who is behind this. Bring the girls." Sky explained.

"Where?" I asked, obviously.

"Love and Pets alright? Love you Bloomy." He said.

"Love you too." I replied and there goes the call.

"We need to go somewhere, and we need to go there now." I explained.

"Where are we going?" Stella asked.

"Later Stella okay? Just follow Bloom and let's go!" Musa said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom POV**

Why do I feel dizzy again? Like, everything is so….different.

I started to fall and then darkness.

 **Sky POV**

"I know who poisoned Bloom and why!" Was the thought in my head. They were supposed to be here around 3PM.

It's already 4.

* * *

"Sky?" came Flora's worried voice over the phone.

"Flora? Where are you guys? Is Bloom okay?" I asked her.

"She fainted again and this time it looks like she is not only infected but sick." She announced.

"Aren't they the same thing in some way?" I asked, confused.

"Not now Sky! You need to get over here right now! We're near Stella's favorite shop." Flora replied.

I let out a sigh.

I started running faster than I ever ran in my entire life. It's like super speed has been given to me.

Maybe it's because of the adrenaline, but then I look behind myself and realize that it is not adrenaline.

"I have a power of speed?!" I thought to myself, everyone was giving me confused looks as to why I had a neon tail going out of me.

"You do Sky, you have the power of speed. Super speed." said a voice in my head.

" _Who are you?!_ " I screamed in my head. Scared.

" _Now now, I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that you need to go faster."_ replied the voice.

" _Then why do you talk that way?_ " I asked, creeped out.

" _Oh, sorry. Didn't notice that."_ Then suddenly the voice became into a recognizable female voice. " _Is this better?"_

" _Daphne?!"_ I said at realization.

" _Why Sky? What's wrong?"_ She asked, surprised at my reaction.

" _How are you able to talk in my head?"_

" _I'll explain later. For now, you have just past us by a few kilometers."_

I look behind me and see Daphne and the Winx surrounding a pale and unconscious Bloom. I go to her quickly and feel something weird.

As if someone is watching us, I suddenly saw someone who was related to Bloom's fainting.

I stared at them dead in the eye while I tightened my fists as the other one held Bloom. The rest were trying to look who I was glaring at.

" _Don't you dare say anything about this."_ I read the mouth of the person.

" _Don't count on it."_ I threatened. Their actions will be punished!

"Sky? What's wrong? You seem angered." Musa asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing." I look at Daphne for help. Only she, Thoren, Bloom and I know about this.

"It's nothing Musa." Daphne assured, giving her a smile. From Musa's face, she wasn't content with our answers.

"What do you mean "It's nothing?"?! What you guys maybe talking about may have some valuable information to what happened to Bloom!" She snapped, glaring at us both.

"Well I don't want to talk about it! Respect other's privacy will ya?" I snapped back, glaring at her while trying my best not to hurt her.

She attempted to slap me but I quickly dodged it. Bloom suddenly woke up irritated.

 **Bloom POV**

"Why oh why does Musa have to always butt in to what is private?" I asked myself. Sky had just told me what happened while I was unconscious. Well, it was silent.

They have been arguing for a while and this is getting irritating.

I opened my eyes and saw two figures look at me shocked. I was happy Sky didn't hurt Musa although I think I heard Musa about to hurt Sky.

"Musa," I started, putting my hand on arm. "It's private business."

"But Bloom, it may hold valuable information! Wouldn't you want to know that?" She retaliated.

"Well, I already know." I said confidently.

"Unless you want us to be caught." said Daphne sarcastically.

"Huh? I don't understand that." said Stella, confused.

"My calculations say that Daphne meant was that we are in a crowded location that is vulnerable to eavesdropping." Tecna calculated.

"English." Aisha groaned.

"We are in a public place and the info we have is secret." I replied, irritated.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's go." Musa babbled.

"Stop with this behavior Musa," I said, standing up. "It is not pleasant to hear."

"Okay fine. Sorry." She apologized.

* * *

"So what is this secret you guys are talking about?" Stella started as soon as we reached our apartment.

"Well, the one who killed Bloom's parents are Oritel and Marion." Daphne answered, I slightly flinched at the name.

"Sorry Bloom, anyways. The one who poisoned Bloom's drink was the Trix. That may not be a surprise but they are planning something. Something devilish and nefarious." added Daphne.

"And we have to stop them because if we don't, they'll have control over the entire Magical Universe." finished Sky.

"Wait, you guys continue. I'll just hit the hay alright?" I chimed in.

"Alright Bloom, love you my beautiful angel." Sky complimented.

"You too my handsome prince." I replied back and then I slept.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" came a voice.

 _I know that voice, wait a minute. ICY?!_

"Icy?! What are yo—I am doing here?!" I demanded, furious.

"You'll be okay Bloom. Besides, your friends are just there." She assured. Pointing to a group of people who are definitely unconscious.

"Yeah Icy, thanks!" I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ooohhh! Still feisty eh?" came a male voice.

"Tornado Fury!" The male shouted, the attack hit me and it hurt.

"Wh...who are you?!" I screamed, luckily. When he shot me he broke the ones that held me captive.

"I am Valtor's apprentice! Darko!" He boomed through our little battleground.

"DARKO?!" I flinched at that name. It gave back too many memories.

But that's a story for another time. I've got an enemy to defeat.

"Magic Winx BELIEVIX!" I screamed as I turned into my fairy form. Darko just chuckled.

"Heh, Believix? What is that? Some nasty believing type of fairy form? Lame."

"Fire Arrow!" I shouted, aiming that attack for Darko.

"Mystic Eruption!" He called, our attacks collided and ending up hurting one another.

But because he was Valtor's apprentice, his attacks hurt more because he is much more experienced.

"What do you think now when you challenge me Bloom?" He boasted, slightly showing his muscles that was worth nothing to me.

 _I need to wake the others up._

"Winx! Sky! Wake up!" I called, they still didn't wake up.

"Ah...calling your friends aren't you? Sadly I put them under a sleeping spell so only you and I will battle!" He bragged.

"And also me!" Icy added, annoyed that she wasn't enlisted in Darko's list of combatants.

"So it's me vs you and Icy huh?" I asked and he nodded. "Fire Dragon!"

"Fury of Darkness!"

 _I can't see! Not again! Time to fire blind again…_

"Icy! Your turn!" He chuckled.

"Avalanche!"

I was hurt, I felt that I was going to die.

"Min...mind Fl...flare!" I shouted, desperately trying to hold them at bay for a while.

(A/N All the spells are made up and/or taken from the web. I am also going to add some "Harry Potter type kind of spells" even though I have no idea what it means so I'll just make it up. Not a Harry Potter fan.)

"Conjuring of Ice! Life Rush! Expulsion Bolt!" Were the spells Icy is shooting at me. I was bleeding, to death.

"Blast of Poison! Vision of the Nether! Hellfire Rupture!" Were the spells Darko was shooting at me. It hurt even more.

I realized something. I can talk to Daphne through my mind, it took some of my energy but was worth it.

" _Daphne…_ _.ca..can you hea...hear me? He..help...ple..please."_ I stuttered, I was going to die if Daphne won't wake up.

Then a spell came to mind, it was a spell used to wake up people who were under a sleeping spell. They were still chanting spells so I was getting weaker by the minute.

I chanted this spell quietly.

"Puriucio Pureus." I said, weakly. Then, Daphne woke up then Sky then all of them.

"He..help…." I pleaded to them.

"Bloom! What happened?!" Sky asked, shocked.

"Well, she didn't put up a fight." Icy and Darko complained, laughing.

"It was you who hurt her!" Stella accused.

The girls fought against Darko and Icy as Daphne, Sky, and Flora tried to stop the bleeding.

"Faster guys, Bloom might die of blood loss. We have been out longer than expected." Daphne admitted.

"Bloom...are you okay?" Flora asked, worried for my condition.

"N..no…, it...hu..hurts to..too much..." I told her. I see in the corner of my eye Darko. He was chanting a spell.

I know that spell.

It's a very bad spell.

"Flora..." I called her, she looked at me. "Tell them to...hit..Da..Darko...no...now."

She did as she was told and they continued to bandage me up. The girls put up a big fight and aren't standing down till either they surrendered or retreated.

Icy and Darko didn't retreat as well but instead fought and fought.

"Sky...if I don't ma..make it." He didn't let me finish.

"No Bloom! You ARE going to make it! Trust me Bloom, I couldn't imagine a life without you." Sky shyly admitted as he started to sob on Daphne's shoulder.

"Sky….I love you.." I said, just wanted to get it off.

"No. You're not gonna die Bloom! Don't die on me!" Sky begged, and I finally slept. But did I actually sleep?

 **Flora POV**

 _She did not just die on us! I It's too early! We need her, Sky needs her, I need her. She was the only person I could confide in. The only person I could trust! And now she's gone!_

Sky angrily gets up and leaves us without turning back. Icy and Darko are defeated or killed by this point because while they were attacking, Darko hit a rock which caused many rocks to fall on top of them.

The girls all went after Sky but Daphne and I just stays with Bloom.

I was mad, Sky was too but I personally I think mine is greater. We may not share any feelings towards each other but we are very close friends.

Bloom still considers Stella as her best friend but she secretly admitted to everyone while Stella was not there that I was her true best friend.

I started to get teary-eyed till tears actually fell down my cheeks. Daphne just stood still, thinking.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I feel different." She admitted.

"What do you mean, different?" I asked.

"Bloom isn't dead, I think. She's in a coma." She answered, slightly flinching at the word "dead" and "coma."

"She is?" I replied, shocked. Bloom is still alive! Or is she?

"Yeah, I hope so. She still has a pulse. Yet this coma that she is in requires some ingredients to recover from." Daphne said, looking at me as if asking me to get these ingredients.

"I will Daphne. Don't worry. Let me get the others." I said, as I stood up and started walking out. Daphne took me by my arm.

"Don't! The rest will just slow everything down because they still need to process the fact that Bloom isn't dead but in a coma." Daphne assumed. "You are the most mature Flora. Bring Helia and I'll bring Thoren along as well. We're going to wake up Bloom."

 _Well, that is true what Daphne said. Plus, if the Winx and Sky understood that Bloom is just motionless and didn't jump to conclusions. They would still stay here, they might get shocked. I'll ask them anyways._

And I did, I asked them and they got all weird and upset. Well, they didn't really get upset just irritated. Daphne signaled me that Thoren, Helia, her and I need to go.

I bade farewell to my friends and set off to a journey that one might experience one in a life time. For some, this experience is just a mystery to them all. Faires, witches, or regular citizens. All a mystery.

* * *

 **A/N So I'm getting along with this story because I really am into this. I need to change the depression and killing genre I have. Maybe I can start with romance or something. Plus I know it's another Bloom based story but I couldn't find any character suitable enough. Yes, they are all suitable enough but Bloom is just my favorite character even though she is the Mary Sue of the show. I'll try to make one based on either Musa or Stella then Tecna then Aisha then the boys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flora POV**

"Are we almost there yet? My feet are killing me." Thoren complained.

"We have about 3 to km to go, then we might reach our destination." Daphne concluded, kissing Thoren on the cheek as he groaned.

"I want my mom!" Thoren croaked.

"Don't use that voice. Alright Thor?" Helia advised, freaked out.

"Sure sure, Hell." Thoren teased.

"What did you call me? I swear I will beat you up to pieces!" threatened Helia. Daphne got me and whispered in my ear.

"This is the effect of our destination." She explained. "Now go and hold back Helia while I hold back Thoren."

I got a hold of Helia easily because he is a pacifist while Daphne struggled to get Thoren for him being the cousin of Sky who is a fighter.

 _Please Thoren stop._

Daphne eventually got a hold of Thoren and we then wore masks to prevent ourselves from breathing the air that makes us hostile to one another.

"Daphne, what do we need to get? You didn't explain anything….yet." I asked.

"Oh! You're asking just now?" Daphne noted. "Well, anyways, we need to find a scale of an angry dragon, a snowball from one of the hottest deserts, and gold from a streaming river."

"Simple as….oh." Thoren said, realizing some of the twists of our ingredients.

"How do we get those?" Helia asked, thinking of a possible solution.

"Wait, let's rest around here. This is a good spot." Daphne implied, setting down our camp materials.

I open my phone and see many messages that I missed and calls. I scan through all of them and see none from the Winx or Sky.

 _Weird, they usually are the ones that fill up my in-box when one of us isn't okay._

"You always find the best spots to rest." praised Thoren.

"Thank you handsome." Daphne thanked.

"Helia, I'm sleepy. Can I rest on you?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, flower. I'll make sure you have a good day's sleep." He mumbled to me. And I went to sleep.

I started to dream about what will happen when Bloom finds out that the Winx and Sky didn't wish to help. The other specialists were busy so they were good on our list.

"You left me all alone when I needed you most!" Bloom ranted. "Why did you leave me? Because of some foolish act or something I did in the past!? Now I know that Darko and I have a past but listen, why do you have to make that your excuse? You barely even know Darko and I! He was my best friend till the very end but he turned evil and now you are using Darko against me! You out of all the people I have met are not only the best people but worst people as well! I'm staying with Flora, Helia, Thoren, and Daphne! I will never get into a relationship again with you Sky or with anyone else! Now leave me alone!"

I woke up. Scared, insecure, and terrified.

Well, I was only feeling that way because I never seen Bloom so upset. So hurt, so alone.

 _She might act like that though, it is considerable and predictable that she will act that way. Her friends left her. Poor girl._

I remembered putting Bloom into an apartment we stayed in. She briefly woke up but soon after fell right back into her coma.

We were so happy that she woke up but when she slept again we were saddened.

" _Daphne, let's hurry because carrying an unconscious and valuable member of Winx Club can attract reporters or even worse, enemies." I reminded Daphne as we carried Bloom to our apartment._

" _Guy...guys?" Bloom said, awaking from her comatose._

" _Bloom?!" I said, shocked._

" _I feel..." Then she went right back into her comatose._

" _No!" I shouted, hurt and angry. "She fell into her coma again!"_

 _I started to cry because we thought she is okay. But no._

"Oh Bloom," I mumbled through my salty tears. "How I miss you so. We all miss you." And I fell to sleep once again.

"Flora? Flora?" came a voice from somewhere.

"Ye..yeah?" I grumbled. I was sleepy.

"We kinda have to find the stuff so…..yeah. You can stay if you want, we'll be back soon with one of the ingredients..." Daphne explained, slowly backing up. I just shrugged.

"No, I'm coming." I replied.

I stood up and prepared myself for an adventure.

"Where exactly do we find our first ingredient?" Helia questioned.

"Our first ingredient can be found in that dark cave right...there." Daphne pointed out.

"Seriously?!" Thoren complained.

"Hey, you can go back to camp if you want." Daphne offered.

"Never mind, I'll come with you." Thoren stated.

We ventured through the dark and slightly scary cave. We were going to risk everything for Bloom. Even though she steals all the credit…

"It's very spooky in here." I observed.

"I'll take care of you." promised Helia.

"What does this "thing" look like exactly?" questioned Thoren. "You didn't even say what we are looking for!"

"Sorry, we are looking for a scale from an angry dragon." Daphne apologized while Thoren, Helia, and I "ohhed" in understanding.

"We better hurry Daphne." I reminded. She then stopped in her tracks and said, "I had all of these materials all along!"

We ran towards our camp, towards our apartment and towards Bloom. Daphne immediately let Bloom drink the ingredients.

"Please wake up, please wake up." Daphne pleaded.

Bloom's eyes started to twitch, signaling that she is awake.

She opened her eyes and sprang up from her bed. Bloom gave me a smile, a fake smile and ran towards somewhere.

"Do we have a cloak? Like the one that makes us invisible?" I asked.

"We do. Here." replied Daphne as she handed me the cloak. I quickly thanked her and put on the cloak, I was going to see where Bloom is going to go.

 **Bloom POV**

I am finally awake! I will now go up to Sky and expose him because of his wrongdoings!

"Who is there?" came the voice from the other side when I knocked on my former friends' door.

"Open the door." I demanded.

As soon as they opened the door, I sprang towards the nearest person who opened the door. Who is Sky.

 _Jackpot. Hehehe, Sky oh Sky. You haven't changed haven't you?_

"Bloom?!" Sky exclaimed, full of shock.

"Yes," I replied. My eyes glowing with a neon red shade. "It is me, Bloom. The one you left behind."

"We didn't leave you behind. We just left you there because we were going to get help." Stella lied.

I grabbed Stella by the collar and spoke to her with much anger.

"You guys left me all alone with Daphne and Flora when I needed you the most. You didn't even come back! Daphne, Flora, Helia, and Thoren searched for ingredients to wake me from my coma and you didn't even try to help! You just backed away and got upset!" I shouted.

"We didn't do that!" Musa retorted.

"Oh really?" I threatened, as I did a spell towards Musa in pure hatred. "Oh really?!"

"Bloom!" Flora called. She was worried because of her tone. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

"Not..nothing Flora. Nothing." Aisha/Layla lied.

"Fine then, I'm leaving." Flora announced, and left. She wanted to avoid a fight.

"Bloom, I'm so sorry." Tecna apologized. "I was just scared they would hurt me that's why I didn't help you."

Timmy joined in with Tecna and apologized while the rest exchanged glances. We heard sobbing — from Tecna.

"TECNA!" Stella yelled. "YOU TRAITOR!"

"I DID WHAT IS RIGHT STELLA!" Tecna argued. "YOU WOULDN'T HELP BLOOM BECAUSE SHE STOLE CREDIT DURING BATTLES! IT IS TRUE BUT LISTEN, WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU WOULD FALL INTO A COMA? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT BLOOM IS YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE SHE CARES FOR YOU. AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS CREDIT? THE STELLA I KNEW ISN'T LIKE THAT! The Winx Club I knew isn't like that." Tecna mumbled the last part sadly.

Stella was taken aback. And so were the rest, her last line affected them greatly.

" _Bloom." began Stella._

" _I'm very sorry." She explained. "It's just that emotions are hard to handle sometimes."_


End file.
